


Bringing Sunshine Back

by caz251



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is bringing Sunshine back home, it isn’t debatable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Sunshine Back

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Queer as Folk. This is my first step into this fandom so let me know what you think. I hope I did the characters justice, but I’m not too sure.

Brian knew that the little twat was doing it all on purpose. He was there to get on his nerves, the blonde was always wherever he was, it was driving him crazy. The little twink had gotten well and truly under his skin, not that he would ever admit it. When Justin had left him for Ian, or whatever the fiddlers name was, he had not shown anyone how he was feeling, he was Brian Kinney he didn’t do the whole lesbo caring and sharing thing. Instead he did what he always did, he found a warm body for a fantastic fuck; only it wasn’t fantastic. The body he wanted was unavailable to him so he chose an alternative, one he had never considered before. It was a ludicrous thought that he Brian Kinney would ever pay for sex, but he had. He worked his way through a series of hustlers that looked like Justin, but they could never satisfy him as the young man had. He grew tired of the hustlers quickly; there was no fun in fucking an imitation when the real thing just needed to come to his senses.

It was then that he had gone back to being Brian Kinney the stud of Liberty Avenue. He hit Babylon hard tricking his way through the gay population of Pittsburgh. It was familiar, routine and just what he needed while he lay in wait. He knew that the fiddler would fuck up sooner or later and Justin would realised that he had fucked up just as badly and beg Brian to take him back. Just had to come back begging and it had to be the twink’s decision. That didn’t mean that Brian would sit back and wait doing nothing. No he would help to drive the two apart, Ian had taken Justin from him, he had no qualms taking him back.

The perfect opportunity presented itself with Ian’s chance of recognition. It wasn’t hard to find the teen and give him some advice. The words were not well received mainly because they came from him. He could tell though that the teen was thinking about it. He thought that would be it, Justin would be pissed with him going back on what he’d said, turning on his principles, but it wasn’t and instead the twink started wearing a ring the fiddler had given him. It made Brian want to scream, but he would give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him as anything less than perfect. When Justin finally realised the error of his ways in relation to the fiddler Brian knew it wouldn’t be long before he had his sunshine back.

Finding Justin in the backroom of Babylon was a shock, so sure he had been that the teen would come running back to him immediately, not stopping first to pick up a trick. Brian watched Justin as he fucked the nameless trick, his eyes never really moving far from his target regardless of the blow job he was getting at the time, Brian could multitask rather well when it came to sex after all. He still went home alone as unlike his own trick Justin did not drop to the ground in front of him. He had realised that night that despite the unquenchable lust they had for each other that it may be a while before Sunshine caved.

He hadn’t expected what the little twink did instead, he had never thought that he would find Justin at his place of work and to be honest it unnerved him. He knew what the other man was up to, he obviously intended to force him to admit defeat and take him back; something that Brian would never do. Instead he called him to his office, basically to tell him to fuck off, but the whole conversation turned in the twink’s favour. How he managed to get the best of him Brian didn’t know, but he had. It would be obvious to Justin that he in the other man’s words, ‘gives a shit’ if he fired him. It wasn’t normal person logic, but sunshine logic, which stated that if Brian didn’t care about him, he wouldn’t have a problem with seeing him at work. Brian had just shrugged off the idea that their previous fucks would be a problem for their working relationship when Justin mentioned it. 

As Justin had left his office Brian had sighed, knowing that life had just got that little bit harder for him. He had been right, Justin just loved making things hard for him, accidently dropping a few advertising board for a chance to bend and show off that fabulous bubble butt. He was glad in a way that the little twat interrupted him and won over his client, it gave him an excuse to get rid of him. When Justin told him that he should have told him that Ethan was just out for what he could get Brian wanted to scream that he had tried in his own way, but Justin had taken no notice. Then before he left the twink had kissed him, Brian had wanted to call him back and to keep him from leaving, but he knew that the twink had to beg him.

Now though Justin was sat in front of his desk, not begging, but asking for a second chance. Brian wasn’t stupid, not by a long shot; he knew that this was it, that the twink would not lower himself anymore over this. He could accept this or not, and as Justin was willing to abide by the previous rules that they set out he probably couldn’t get a better deal. There was just one more thing he had to add that Justin should never do around him, he never wanted to hear violin music ever again.


End file.
